The invention relates to electrical contacts. Additionally, x679010340027Crelates to electrical connectors which utilize electrical contact. Even further, the invention relates to the above electrical connectors wherein said connectors are of the zero force variety.
The present invention involves a unique concept in the manufacture of electrical contacts. Electrical contacts, particularly those utilized in electrical connectors, have heretofore been manufactured from a solid metallic strip or wire wherein the strip or wire was subjected to a plurality of forming operations, e. g. stamping, coining, and bending. The wire or strip was thereafter segmented with each individual segment defining a singular contact usually containing tail, retention, and tine (contacting) portions. It was considered necessary to produce the contacting portions of these contacts from metallic stock to facilitate the above several operations in addition to assuring a degree of rigidity for this portion.
The present invention eliminates the need for several of the above operations by providing an electrical contact which includes a flexible contacting portion comprised of a first segment of electrically insulative material. A second segment of conductive material is secured to a selected area on the first segment and the entire contacting portion is electrically connected to the contact's body. The contact of the invention is ideally suited for utilization within an electrical connector and particularly a printed circuit board (PCB) connector of the zero force variety. As is well known in the art, zero force PCB connectors permit insertion and removal of a circuit board within the connector's housing without an interfering engagement between the board and the connector's contacts. The necessary board-contact engaging forces are subsequently applied by use of an actuator such as a rotative cam. Non-interfering positioning of the board eliminates a "wiping" of the surfaces of the board and contact, said "wiping" adversely affecting said surfaces by incrementally removing portions thereof or by causing contaminants to become formed thereon.
As stated, provision of a contact which uses a flexible contacting portion containing in part a non-metallic segment eliminates many of the above several operations required to produce said contact. Additionally, the above features facilitate positioning of the contact within an electrical connector. It can be seen that the contacts and connectors of the invention thus possess an inherent cost advantage over known prior art components.
It is believed, therefore, that a contact and connector possessing the features described above would constitute an advancement in the art.